Biological wastes, such as manure, leftover food, slaughter remains, decomposed plants, and organic wastes are generally used after composting as organic fertilizers. Composting involves aerobic decomposition of the biological wastes to obtain the organic fertilizers which may be directly used for enrichment of soil. However, the composting process for treatment of the biological wastes takes longer duration and foul odors are also produced from the biological wastes. Further, the organic fertilizers obtained after the decomposition of the biological wastes include a low percentage of nutrients initially present in the biological wastes. A large percentage of the nutrients present in the biological wastes are destroyed during the composting process.
Further, other known commercial techniques are also used for treating the biological wastes. However, these techniques are not economical and require specialized machines and equipments for performing the treatment process.
There is therefore a need for effectively treating the biological wastes so that useful products, such as fertilizers are obtained in less duration without producing foul odors. Further, there is a need of incorporating economical method and system for extracting a large percentage of nutrients from the biological wastes.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.